Bayley
|birth_place=Newark, California, U.S. |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Orlando, Florida, U.S. |billed='San Jose, California' Newark, California |spouses= |partners=Aaron Solow (?–present) |trainer=Jason Styles James Harrison |debut=April 2008 |retired= }} Pamela Rose Martinez (born June 15, 1989) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name Bayley, performing on the Raw brand, where she is the current WWE Women's Champion in her second reign. She is also a former two-time WWE Women's Tag Team Champion as part of The Four Horsewomen Professional wrestling career 'Independent circuit (2008–2012)' Martinez had been attending shows by Big Time Wrestling, a professional wrestling promotion in Northern California, since she was 11. She started her professional wrestling career at the age of 18 in April 2008 by attending Big Time Wrestling's training classes by her head trainer Jason Styles, which was one of the reasons why Martinez considered Big Time Wrestling as her home promotion. She had her first match in September 2008. On the American independent circuit, Martinez wrestled under the ring name Davina Rose. Rose wrestled for Big Time Wrestling from 2008 to 2012. From 2011 to 2012, Rose branched out to wrestle for other promotions like NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood and Shine Wrestling. Rose first met her mentor Serena in October 2010 when they teamed together for a tag team match. When Rose made her debut for Shimmer Women Athletes in October 2011 at the tapings of Shimmer Volume 41–44, she became embroiled in Serena's feud with the Canadian Ninjas (Portia Perez and Nicole Matthews). At the tapings, Rose lost all four matches wrestled including her debut match to Mercedes Martinez. Rose continued to wrestle for Shimmer in 2012 and she received her first victory on Volume 48 as she teamed with Mia Yim to defeat Melanie Cruise and Mena Libra; on Volumes 51 and 52, Rose picked up her first two singles victories in Shimmer with wins over Cherry Bomb and Rhia O'Reilly. 'WWE' 'NXT (2012–2015)' In December 2012, it was reported that Martinez had signed with WWE. In late January 2013, Martinez made her debut for WWE's developmental territory NXT at a live event, wrestling under a mask. She then adopted the ring name Bayley 'and made her NXT television debut in a loss to Paige on the March 20 episode. On June 12, Bayley adopted a new character of a doe-eyed fangirl, then lost to Alicia Fox in the first round of the NXT Women's Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion. On August 21, Bayley unsuccessfully challenged AJ Lee for the Divas Championship. Bayley got her first win, by teaming with Charlotte against Alicia Fox and Aksana on September 4. To Charlotte's annoyance, The Beautiful Fierce Females (BFFs; Sasha Banks and Summer Rae), attempted to convince Bayley to join them, however, on November 13, Charlotte attacked Bayley during their match against the BFFs and promptly joined the BFFs instead. Bayley then formed a brief alliance with main roster Diva Natalya, defeating Sasha Banks in both tag team and singles matches. On May 1, 2014, Bayley failed to advance in a tournament for the vacant NXT Women's Championship after losing to Banks in the first round. After pinning Charlotte in a tag team match, Bayley defeated Sasha Banks to become the number one contender to Charlotte's NXT Women's Championship, but she was unsuccessful in capturing the title at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, and in a rematch that took place on October 2. In mid-October, after losing to Banks, Bayley was attacked by her former friend Becky Lynch, who allied with Banks, and Bayley later formed an alliance with former rival Charlotte to feud with Banks and Lynch throughout the following several weeks. On the November 27 episode of ''NXT, Bayley was attacked by Banks and Lynch, injuring her knee in the storyline. She returned on the January 21, 2015 episode of NXT, saving Charlotte from an attack by Banks and Lynch, before reluctantly attacking Charlotte herself. A month later, on February 11 at NXT TakeOver: Rival, Bayley competed in a fatal four-way match for the NXT Women's Championship, but she failed to capture the title. In March, Bayley began a feud with Emma after she criticized Bayley for her niceness and claimed that it had prevented her from winning the NXT Women's Championship. This led to a match between the two on the April 1 episode of NXT, which Bayley won. On the April 29 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by Dana Brooke after a distraction by Emma. Bayley would gain revenge on Emma the following week, where she would attack her after Emma's loss to Charlotte in a match. At NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, Bayley teamed up with Charlotte to defeat Emma and Dana Brooke. On the May 27 episode of NXT, Bayley was defeated by Emma, and after the match she and Charlotte were attacked by Emma and Dana Brooke. After a short hiatus, Bayley returned from a broken hand injury, on the July 22 episode of NXT, where she defeated Emma and stated she has her sights set on the NXT Women's Championship, officially ending their feud. '''The Four Horsewomen (2015–2016) Bayley alongside Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Sasha Banks made their main roster debuts on the May 18, 2015 episode of Raw. Bayley made her pay-per-view debut at Elimination Chamber when she defeated Eva Marie and Becky Lynch to win the WWE Hardcore Championship. On the June 1, 2015 episode of Raw Bayley defeated Nikki Bella to earn a place in the Divas Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, two weeks later at the event Bayley failed to capture the briefcase with Becky Lynch winning. On the June 8, 2015 episode of Raw Bayley started an alliance with Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Sasha Banks to form The Four Horsewomen. On the July 6, 2015 episode of Raw Sasha Banks turned her back on The Four Horsewomen to form Team B.A.D. as a result Banks was stripped of her part of the Women's Tag Team Championship and it was given to Bayley to keep the title within The Four Horsewomen. 'WWE Women's Champion (2016–2017)' 'Bullet Club (2017–present)' At Vengeance Bayley teamed with Becky Lynch to face off against The Beautiful People, after failing to win the Women's Tag Team Championship Bayley turned heel for the first time in WWE by attacking Lynch and Sasha Banks. Later on in the night Bayley attacked the other Four Horsewoman Charlotte Flair after Flair failed to capture the Women's Championship. Bayley then went to attack women's champion Ana Sanchez but Sanchez avoided the attack Sanchez then went to hit Bayley with a superkick but Bayley rolled out of the ring. The following night on Raw Bullet Club leader AJ Styles inducted Bayley into the club. Bayley competed for Team Raw at Survivor Series against Team SmackDown's womens team, with just Rosemary left for SmackDown and herself and Paige left for Raw Bayley hit Paige with a Tiger Bomb before being voluntarily counted out. Paige was then pinned by Rosemary costing Raw the match. The following night on Raw Bayley defeated Ana Sanchez to win her second Women's Championship. She would then defend her belt successfully against Paige the following week on the November 27, 2017 on Raw. On the January 1, 2018 episode of Raw Bayley was told by James Harrison that if she found a partner she could have a match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship next week. The following week she partnered with former Four Horsewomen stablemate Becky Lynch to face The Beautiful People and win the belts, this effectively turned Lynch heel and she joined the Bullet Club. She would successfully defend the belts against The Kimber Bombs at the Royal Rumble, she then successfully defended the Women's Championship the following night on Raw against Carmella and Lena. She would then successfully defend her title inside the Elimination Chamber at the pay-per-view of the same name. She gained the final two eliminations of Charlotte Flair and Alexa Bliss. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Rose Plant'' (Arm trap headlock driver) – 2008–2012 **''Bayley-to-Belly Suplex / Hug-plex'' (Belly-to-belly suplex, sometimes from the second rope) – 2012–2017 **''The Bayley Lock (Guillotine choke with bodyscissors) – 2015–2017 **''Tiger Driver (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) – 2017–present **Triangle choke – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **''Bayleycanrana'' (Super frankensteiner, sometimes inverted) **Diving back elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew **Exploder suplex, sometimes into the ring turnbuckle **German suplex **Headscissors armbar to a bent over opponent **Japanese arm drag **Multiple running double axe handles, sometimes to an oncoming opponent **Multiple running back elbows to a cornered opponent **Multiple turnbuckle head smashes with theatrics **Neck wrench, sometimes while applying a modified surfboard stretch **Over the shoulder front powerslam, transitioned from a cornered opponent **Springboard elbow drop to a tree of woe hung opponent **Running corner clothesline **Running knee drop **Running one-handed bulldog, sometimes to a kneeling opponent **Running sliding clothesline to a seated opponent **Running spinning back elbow to a seated opponent's back **Running baseball slide dropkick, under the bottom turnbuckle **''Slip 'N Slide'' (Spinning on top of a face-down opponent) **Springboard corkscrew arm drag **Scissored armbar *'Nicknames' **'"The Huggable One"' *'Entrance themes' **"Boyfriend" (instrumental) by Richard Harris and Robert J Walsh (NXT; June 11, 2013 – September 11, 2014) **'"Turn It Up"' by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; September 11, 2014–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2015) **Ranked No. 4''' of the top 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2016 *'''Wrestling Observer Newsletter **'Most Improved (2015) *'WWE **WWE Women's Championship (2 times; current) **WWE Women's Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Charlotte Flair (2), Becky Lynch (2), Paige (1) and Sasha Banks1 **WWE Women's Hardcore Championship (6 times) **Money in the Bank (Women's 2016) **Seventh Grand Slam Champion 1 Bayley's first reign was held alongside Flair, Lynch and Paige. The second was with Flair, Lynch and Banks all of which were under the freebird rule.